Flames under Water
by Wolf Aerith
Summary: Zuko and Katara fight through their diffrences to become a couple, but find that not everyone wants it to stay that way. Zutara/Taang
1. Chapter 1 Premonitions

**Chapter one- Premonitions**

Katara woke up and looked around her. Aang, Toph, Sokka and Zuko slept around the remains of a campfire that Zuko had taught Aang to make just yesterday. The sun hadn't come up yet, and the forest was still bathed in moonlight. Slowly, she rose from her bedroll, so she wouldn't disturb any of the others, and walked to the stream they'd washed in the night before. She looked at the moon's reflection in the water and tried to sort out her emotions. She was best friends with Toph and Aang, but whenever she saw them together, she felt…jealous, and she didn't know why. She was happy for them, and she really didn't mind them being together, but she got this feeling in her stomach…And Zuko…every time their eyes met, she couldn't hold the gaze. She really wasn't shy, but when she was around him she felt something…indescribable. It was like she wanted him to notice her, but then again, she really didn't. She didn't understand it at all… She bended some water up and let it wrap itself around her arm. She enjoyed the cold feeling of the water running across her skin. Suddenly she felt someone watching her. She jumped up, water at the ready.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she commanded, scanning the trees.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, stop yelling before you wake up twinkle toes, will ya?" Toph said, stepping into the clearing, holding her hands above her head in mock surrender. "What are you doing here so late?" she asked, coming over and sitting by Katara. Katara was silent. Toph looked towards her with empty eyes. "It's Zuko, isn't it?" she asked, softly. Katara didn't answer, but Toph could tell from the way she shifted and stiffened that she'd hit the nail on the head. Katara sighed.

"I don't know about him…" she trailed off.

"What are you talking about? We put him through tests, and he proved himself to us! He's on our side! How can you still doubt it?" Toph exclaimed.

"I…it's not that…it's just…" Katara shifted around some more. Toph's empty eyes widened as her friend's heartbeat quickened.

"You _like_ him, don't you?" she said, a grin spreading across her face.

"I don't know…I really haven't felt this way before…" Katara said, looking at her reflection in the water. Toph grinned wider.

"You'll figure it out eventually, just wait. In the mean time I _suppose_I'll keep quiet…." She said, winking. Katara smiled.

"Thanks, Toph."

"Yeah, well, don't expect it to happen again. I really hate these heart to hearts. They're so uncomfortable…" Toph smiled. "I'm going back to bed. See ya tomorrow, Katara."

"I'll come too. We need to get some sleep, we're going back to The air temple tomorrow, so Aang can train there." Katara said, as they walked back to camp. Toph curled up next to Aang, who, groaned and put his arms around her, muttering,

"Lemme sleep a bit longer…" Toph smiled and closed her eyes. Katara laid down and started to drift off. The last thing she saw was Zuko open one eye and then close it again, very quickly.

The next morning Katara was waken by a soft shove.

"C'mon! Even twinkle toes is up and you're still asleep? I should make you do push ups for that!" Toph shouted in Katara's ear. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to see everyone rolling up their bedrolls and packing them onto Appa, who was half-awake. Momo flew over and landed on her lap, trilling. She picked him up and tried to roll up her bed roll with one hand, but it wasn't working out. Suddenly another hand was helping her. She looked up only to come face to face with Zuko, who was determinedly looking straight ahead as he helped her. She felt a blush creeping into her face and looked down again. As they tied it up she looked at him again.

"Ummm, thanks…" she said, not sure what else, if anything, to say.

"No problem. I mean, you looked like you needed help, with Momo and your bed…" he said, fading off. "I'll go pack it." He said, standing. "You get some breakfast, we leave soon." With that he hurried off towards Appa. Katara looked after him and saw Toph grinning at her. She had a biscuit and some water from the stream, then climbed aboard Appa with everyone else. As Appa lifted off and they started to fly, Sokka at the reins, Aang asked,

"So where are we going?" He was smiling, holding Toph in his lap, while Katara sat across from them and Zuko sat on top of the rolled up bedrolls. Everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"Aang…please don't be mad at us…" Katara started, and his smile faded. "We're going to the air temples. It's the best place for you to train in secrecy!" Katara said, quickly, looking at the young avatar. He didn't speak for a few minutes.

"I…I suppose you're right. I… I can't stay away from there forever, I suppose."

"We'll be able to train better and faster there, without having to worry about hiding so much." Zuko said from behind them. Katara felt her heart speed up for a moment. Toph smiled.

"Yeah, plus there's actual buildings and rooms for us to sleep in, not just some forest. And I bet Momo and Appa will enjoy the break, too." She said, squeezing his hand.

"But we've only got a week that we can stay, so you better train hard, Aang!" Sokka called back. Momo, feeling like he was the only one who hadn't said anything yet, trilled at Zuko inquiringly, who petted his head and watched the horizon. Katara laid down and drifted off. When she woke up, the air temples were close, and someone had laid a blanket over her. They landed and started unpacking all of their belongings. The trip had taken most of the day, and Katara started on dinner. Lately, Aang was supposed to start the fires as part of his training, but he was showing Toph and Sokka where the bedrooms were and so Zuko was set to the task. As she chopped carrots and peas for a soup she was making, he gathered sticks and brush as kindling for the fire. She watched him out of the corner of her eye , and came close to cutting the tips off her fingers several times. He stood back and lit the flames with his bending. She put the water over the flames so it would boil, then tried to chop some radishes to add flavor to the water, but it's skin was too tough and the knife slipped, clattering to the floor as she jumped back to avoid getting cut…straight into Zuko.


	2. Chapter 2 Awkward Circumstances

**Chapter Two-Awkward Circumstances**

He caught her and held her, taken by surprise. She found herself locked in a stare with him. His eyes were so beautiful…especially when the fire reflected in them like that… She quickly stood and picked up the knife, he coughed a few times.

"Uh, do you need any help with that?" He asked, looking at the radish.

"Yes, if you don't mind." She said, checking the water, which wasn't boiling yet.

He took the knife from her, and she felt her heart flutter once more as their fingers brushed each other. She set the bowls around the fire for when they got ready to eat, and bended water into their cups. He'd finished with the first radish, but as he started on the second, the silence was deafening. She put the first radish in, but after that all she could do was stir.

"So…" he said, trying to start a conversation but unsure how to.

"What do you like to eat?" she asked him.

"Um, well, I enjoyed honey porridge when I was younger, but I haven't had it for a long time…" He said, remembering when his mother used to make it for him.

"I used to love that! I know how to make it, but I don't have honey…"

"Really? Because I know how to get it from bees, but I haven't seen any around…"

"I bet Aang could find you some! He's always running into that kind of stuff…" Katara said, but realized too late she'd ended the conversation, so she tried again.

"What about your uncle? I'd like to make something for him when he comes in a few days…" Zuko laughed.

"Uncle eats anything and everything…" he said, smiling. Katara saw a softness in his eyes that she hadn't seen there before.

"Do you miss him?" she asked, quietly.

"Well, just a bit, but I won't let him know that. He'll be a nuisance before long." He said, a small smile on his face. "Here, these are done." He said, handing Katara the rest of the radishes.

"Oh, thanks." She said, stirring them into the soup.

"I'll go find the others, and tell them that dinner's almost ready." Zuko said, then he left, quickly. Katara finished the soup with a smile on her face. They'd had a normal conversation for the first time since Zuko had joined the group! She was suddenly full of energy and hummed as she poured the soup into the bowls. The crew walked in and Aang raced Toph and Sokka to the bowls. Thy were finished in seconds flat and asking for more. As Katara dished it out, she felt Zuko's eyes on her. She sat down and ate slowly, watching as Sokka explained to Zuko the best place to train with Aang, and as Aang and Toph had a burping contest. They'd found some good bedrooms, and while some of them would need some fixing up, some still had clothes in the drawers and the beds were still made. Aang and Toph would share a room, and Zuko, Katara, and Sokka would get their own. Momo and Appa had found a nice place to bed down and while Appa was fine with eating the leaves on the trees, Momo surprised Sokka by trilling for food behind him. Everyone laughed as he spilled hot soup on his pants. Even Zuko, who tried to keep up a serious air, smiled. Sokka went to clean up and do the dishes, and Aang decided to show everyone to their rooms. Everyone grabbed their belongings and followed him through the remains of temples. It was still beautiful, in a mysterious kind of way. Plants had grown freely, but they looked really…_good_. It kinda fit the place. Aang led them across a bridge to a room built to a room built into the side of the earthen pillar, thousands of miles above the ground. Clouds swirled below them as they crossed the old bridge. The room was obviously one of the better ones, with a window, bed, curtains, and some candles and folded monk robes in a chest at the foot of the bed.

"Katara, this is your room." Aang said. She looked around, enthralled. She felt like a queen- she hadn't slept in a bed for so long…

"Here, I'll light these for you." Zuko said, bending a small flame onto the wicks of the candles and setting on a flattened rock by her bed by a pitcher of water Katara had sat there.

"Oh, thanks, Zuko." She said, looking at his face in the candle light. His scars threw shadows across his face, but somehow, they didn't bother her. They were just another part of him.

"Alright! See you tomorrow, Katara! Come on, twinkle toes, let's go." Toph said, pulling Aang out of the room do he could lead her across the bridge. Zuko turned to leave, but paused at the doorway.

"Uh, goodnight, Katara." He said, then hurried across the bridge to catch up to the others. As Katara watched him, she saw Toph give a thumbs up in their general direction. Katara smiled and danced around the room, unpacking. She slipped into her night clothes and slipped into bed, blowing out all but one of the candles. She stared into the little flame, seeing Zuko in them and feeling as happy as a seventeen year old girl possibly could, and fell asleep. A few hours later she woke up feeling something on her arm, looked over, and screamed.


	3. Chapter 3 Dangerous Romance

**Chapter Three- Dangerous Romance**

Zuko was in his room, burning away some of the plants that were overtaking his room when he heard Katara scream. Within a second he was out of his room and running toward her room. Two thoughts flashed in his mind as he was running.

"How could the fire nation possibly find us here?!" and

"I hope she's okay!" He reached her room and looked for signs of movement, but found none.

"Katara? Are you okay? Are you still here?" He called into the darkness, bending flame above his palm so he could see. Her eyes were shut tight and a large scorpion was slowly crawling up her arm.

"Help…me…" She said slowly, trying not to move. Tears of fear silently rolled down her cheeks. The thing looked poisonous, so Zuko didn't want to aggravate it or make it sting her, and he definitely didn't want to burn her. He looked around and spotted the pitcher of water. He slowly walked over and picked it up, then, as calmly as possible, poured it onto her hand. She gently moved her fingers and bended the water into a ball around the scorpion, which let go of her arm to try and swim. She flung it to the floor and Zuko bended fire into an inescapable ball around it, and killed it. He spotted a few more and did the same to them, then kicked the bodies off the bridge. He then turned to Katara.

"Are you alright?" He asked, running his fingers over her arm to feel for stings. A chill went through both of them.

"I'm alright, just a bit freaked out." She said, wiping a few tears out of her eyes. "I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight, that's for sure!" She looked up at Zuko, who was shirtless, as he wiped a few beads of sweat from his brow. Her heart went wild.

"Well…I could stay and keep watch…if you want…" he suggested, his voice fading.

"Oh, no. You'll need your sleep for tomorrow…training and stuff. She threw off the blankets and got up, putting on her boots. "I'll sleep in Sokka's room tonight." She grabbed her bedroll. "Could you show me there?" she asked, not looking at him as she put the lit candle on a slab of stone and carried it over.

"Sure." He said, and took her bedroll from her. "I'll carry this. Let's go." He said and they headed across the bridge.

Katara watched him as she walked slightly behind him. He kept his eyes forward and walked at a steady pace, his free arm stiff beside him. He's kind of like my hero, she thought. He was the one who came to my rescue in my time of need. She wondered what he thought of her. Was she still the annoying untrusting little girl he had encountered so many times before?

Zuko tried to keep his eyes on where he was going, so maybe his thoughts couldn't wander as much, but it wasn't helping. He could feel her looking at him. He wanted to turn around and just look at her, not to have to steal shy glances, to admit that she was so much more beautiful, grown up, so much more _amazing_ than last time. What did she think of him? Does she trust me? He wondered. Am I still the untrustworthy enemy in her eyes? Or am I just some stupid eighteen year old boy, not worth her time?

As they neared Sokka's room, a low rumbling reverberated through the empty halls, and Zuko stopped.

"_What is that?_" He asked, looking around. Katara giggled.

"That is my brother. He's probably sleeping like a log for the first time in a long time, and therefore, snoring like an air bison." She said, grinning. They listened for a moment, and both started laughing.

Katara laughed because she'd needed to. Zuko's childish expression, her brother's monstrous snores, and she'd needed to break the everlasting awkwardness between them. She was slightly surprised he'd laughed too, bit it made it even better. Zuko had a beautiful laugh, and she looked at hid face as he laughed. A genuine smile, not one of those forced ones, but a smile with his mouth, eyes and heart, which made Katara laugh even more.

Zuko laughed because it was hilarious. The sly smile on Katara's face, the gargantuan snores from her nothing less than comical brother. He saw her laughing, and noticed how wonderful the sound coming out of her was. Not to mention it felt good to laugh. He hadn't laughed in so many years it was impossible to remember the last time. His nervousness vanished, and they laughed together there for a good ten minutes.

After they're laughing fit was over, Zuko led Katara the rest of the way to Sokka's room, where he was sprawled across the bed, drooling, and snoring louder than an elephant. They smiled.

"Are you sure you'll be able to sleep in there?" Zuko asked, wondering how they did when they lived together.

"Yeah, I'm used to it." Katara said, glancing at Sokka. Zuko stared at her as she looked at her brother. Her hair was beautiful…hell, everything about her was beautiful…

"Well, goodnight, I guess." She said looking at him. Suddenly, before he lost his nerve, he pulled her into a hug. She was still for a split second, and he almost let go, but then her hands slipped around his sides.

"Goodnight, Katara." He said. They pulled apart, blushing. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, smiling. "Hey, don't let the bedbugs bite, 'k?"

She smiled, and he let go. "My room is by the kitchen if you need me, okay?" He said.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Zuko." She said, smiling. He turned and walked back the way they'd come. Katara pushed her snoring brother off the bed and lay down, heart pounding. She glanced at Sokka, who'd evoked the laughter. He was snoring still, but not even that would ruin her moment. She closed her eyes and drifted off, a smile on her face.

Zuko lay on top of his covers, staring at the ceiling. He'd done it! He couldn't stop thinking about their hug. He closed his eyes. He hoped to catch her again tomorrow, and maybe they could talk. He gently slipped into sleep, dreaming of Katara.


	4. Chapter 4 Time Flies When You're in Love

**Chapter Four- Time Flies When You're in Love**

The next day, Katara and Toph were to go to town for supplies and to rendezvous with Zuko's uncle while Zuko and Aang practiced, and Sokka was to find a room and clean it for Zuko's uncle. Katara and Toph landed Appa in a hidden from view glade a few minutes from town, and hopped off. As they walked into town Toph said,

"So, how's it going with Zuko? You two hooked up yet?" Katara blushed deeply.

"No, we haven't. Really, all that happened was, he saved my life."

"What?!" Toph exclaimed. Katara explained the events of the previous night while they picked out food. "Let me get this straight: you two were hugging, in the middle of the night, after he'd saved your life, and you'd had a laughing fit together, and nothing else happened?!" she said, taking a apple Katara pushed at her, and putting it into their bag.

"Toph! I don't even know if he likes me. What if he thinks I'm still…I don't know, untrusting and annoying. I know that's how it was when we were trapped in Ba Sing Se…" she trailed off, looking at fabrics for new clothes, which everyone was in need of.

"Oh my god! You two are so head over heels, and yet you two are the only ones who don't notice!" Toph exclaimed as they bought some cloth and moved on down the street.

"What about Sokka?" Katara asked, getting pale.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd probably have really noticed it by now, but he and twinkle toes have canceled out the very possibility, so they'll deny it for a while, although Aang has grown up over the last few months." Toph said.

"Oh boy, I hope Sokka stays that way…" Katara murmured as they entered the tea shop. A man in the corner waved them over saying,

"Ladies! Won't you two join me for some delicious tea?" He asked, smiling. They walked over. And offered them some tea, which was hot even though it had been sitting there for a while, proof that this was Zuko's uncle. They drank, then set their cups down and smiled at each other.

"Wow, that's really good…" Katara's voice trailed off.

"Call me Iroh." He said, smiling.

"It was delicious, Iroh." Katara said, grinning.

"Alright, Uncle, lets hurry up and get down to business." Toph said, resisting the urge to put her feet up on the table. "What do you know about scorpions?" she asked, a grin in her face as she felt Katara's heart flutter next to her.

"They hate fire and can't swim very well, why?" Uncle asked, a confused look on his face.

"Oh, no reason…" Toph said, and Katara's eyes gleamed. They stood and left the tea shop, heading back out of town. Katara picked flowers along the way, and put a few in hers and Toph's hair. Uncle chuckled.

"Very nice, ladies. Impressing someone?" he said, and this time they both blushed.

They climbed aboard Appa, who took off quickly, wanting to get back to Aang. Iroh grabbed onto the edge of the basket at first, but then eased his grip and eventually let go. Katara laughed, remembering the first time she'd seen Zuko on Appa. As they landed at the air temples and unloaded, Iroh asked, "Now where is my nephew? Don't tell me he didn't want to see me?" Just then an explosion could be heard, and a plume of smoke billowed out of one of the temples. "Ah, there he is." He said and calmly sauntered along, with two worried girls trailing him.

When they reached the temple, they found two boys, covered in ash, one laughing and one who was not so happy.

"Aang! How is that even possible?!!! This is a simple move!" Zuko exclaimed frustratedly, trying to brush the ash off but just smearing black everywhere.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" Katara said, worried. "Are you guys alright?!" Zuko looked over and blushed. He didn't want her to see him like this, especially when she was looking even better than normal…

"Zuko! How are you!" Uncle exclaimed happily. Zuko's eyes widened, and a small smile flashed across his face for a split second.

"Uncle? I thought you weren't coming for a few days!" He exclaimed, trying to wipe ash off his face Katara opened her flask and bended some water gently onto his face, cleaning the ash away.

"T…thank you." He said quietly, before going over to talk to his uncle.

"OH CRAP! GET IT OFF MEEEEEEE!" Sokka yelled running into the room, a snake writhing around on him. Aang ran over and blew it off with a blast of air, where it dropped to the ash covered floor and slithered away, leaving a trail behind it. It also knocked Sokka to the floor.

"Oh, oh god. _Thanks_, buddy." He looked around. "What happened here?" Aang grinned.

"Bad news, Katara." Sokka said, turning to her. Everyone turned to listen. "You'll have to give up your room for a few days- this whole place is infested. I couldn't find another room that would be safe for someone to sleep in. You can sleep in my room" He said. Katara sighed. She finally got her own room, and those stupid scorpions ruin it.

"Alright. I'm gonna go start dinner. Aang, Zuko, go wash up, and Sokka, you can move my stuff out of my room." She said. She walked over out, heading for the kitchen. Aang blew the ash off himself and Zuko, then went to talk to Toph, and Sokka led Uncle up to Katara's room, so he could move her belongings. Zuko slipped out and headed for the kitchen, where Katara was taking fruits out of their bag for the meal.

"Need any help?" he asked, and Katara fell over with a small shriek. Zuko rushed over and helped her up. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to sneak up on you!" He apologized feverishly. Katara smiled.

"It's okay. Really, I'm fine, seriously! You just surprised me, I'm sorry." She said. Zuko blushed. She was so cute… "I could use some help, though. I need to chop all of this up, and I'm really bad with watermelon, I really am. Could you?" she asked. They both reached for it at the same time, and his hands landed on hers. They looked at each other, blushing furiously, Katara let go. "I'll go get a knife…" she murmured, turning away.

They were pretty quiet for a few minutes.

"Hey, if you don't want to sleep with your brother you could… I mean…what I'm trying to say is feel free to come to my room." He said, looking at the watermelon fiercely as he cut it. She blushed.

"I'll consider that, Zuko." She said. Both of their hearts were racing.

"Hey! Is dinner ready yet? Twinkle toes' stomach is making weird sounds!" Toph yelled into the kitchen, causing both of them to jump.

"Yes, could you help me with these bowls, Toph?" Katara asked, heart racing.

"Yeah, sure." Toph replied, a devilish grin spread from ear to ear. The three walked out together, and served the food. As the usual dinnertime chatter commenced, Zuko looked at Katara. What possessed him to offer his room… Katara looked at him, and he looked away quickly. After dinner it was Aang's turn for dishes, and Toph stayed with him to help, so everyone else went to bed. Sokka was snoring like an elephant in no time, but Katara couldn't sleep. It was cold on the floor, and even with both hers and Sokka's bedrolls, it was freezing. She thought about Zuko's proposition for ten minuets straight, arguing with herself. Finally she quietly got up, grabbed her flask, and headed to Zuko's room. He was reading by candlelight, and he looked up when she reached his door.

"Katara? You're shivering, is something wrong?" He asked, putting the book down.

"It's really cold- I think it's gonna rain." She said quietly. She got in the bed, pulling the covers tight around her body.

"Are you gonna be okay? Do you need anything?" he asked, concerned. She shook her head and closed her eyes. He blew out the candles and said, "If there's anything you do need, tell me, okay?"

"M'kay." Katara said, already feeling warmer. "Zuko?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do…do you…do you approve of Toph and Aang?" she asked, losing her nerve.

"Hmmmm…I suppose. Aang really has grown up, and I bet he'll take care of her they're both getting pretty old now, so I feel that He's responsible enough to take care of these things.. Actually, it's Toph that I'm worried about." He said, chuckling. Katara laughed.

"Yea, that's pretty much what I think, but I'm pretty sure Toph will be good to him. She loves him, a lot." Katara said. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled in the distance, and they fell silent again. It started to rain, and Katara's teeth chattered. Zuko, scooted closer to her.

"Let me warm you up." He said, and she didn't object. After a few minutes, Katara spoke again.

"Zuko?"

"M hmmm?"

"Don't fall asleep yet, okay?" she asked.

"Why not?" he asked, looking at her silhouette in the darkness.

"I don't know…." She said. It started to rain. Zuko leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back. They kissed for a few more minuets, then broke away from each other. Katara snuggled up his chest and he put an arm around her.

"You're warm…" she murmured into his chest. He ran his hand through her hair.

Half an hour later they were both asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Learning to Love Him

**Chapter Five- Learning to Love Him**

Katara woke up early the next morning, still in Zuko's arms. He was awake, and he smiled at her. She was so cute when her eyes were all blurry in the morning…

Katara stretched and snuggled closer to him and yawned.

"Good morning." He whispered to her.

"Hmmmm…" she hummed sleepily. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It pains me to say this, but you need to go back to your brother's room, unless you'd like him to explode." He said sitting up. Katara opened her eyes and sat up. He smiled. Her hair was kind of funny, but still beautiful, just like everything else about her. She stood up and stretched, sleepily. Zuko got up and caught her arm as she got to the doorway. She looked at him, blushing. He leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips, putting his arms around her, she slid her arms around him and they stood there for what seemed to them to be only seconds as minutes passed. Even after they stopped kissing, he held her close for a few minutes.

"I'll see you later?" he asked, holding her at arms length.

"I'll count the minutes." She replied, smiling. They kissed one more time, then Katara walked back to her brother's room she slept for an hour, then got up and headed to the kitchen. As she cooked breakfast, she heard the sounds of Zuko and Aang practicing, and her heart raced, thinking of last night. She danced around the kitchen, full of adrenaline. She had breakfast ready in ten minutes and served in three. Everyone was a bit quieter than usual, and Katara suspected that Toph and Aang had had an exciting night too, judging from the way they both blushed deeply when their eyes met. Zuko was explaining the latest new move to Aang, and he glanced over at Katara, who blushed and smiled, her heart pounding mercilessly. No one seemed to notice…except Zuko's uncle. He leaned over and whispered,

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say my nephew likes you…" Katara blushed and giggled, thinking 'If only you knew…' After breakfast, Toph and Katara cleaned up quickly, and went to watch Zuko and Aang training.

"Alright, Aang." Zuko was saying as they sat down. "Watch me, then try to repeat." He backed up from Aang . He took up a fighting stance, and commanded Aang to shoot a simple fireball at him, which Aang did. Zuko bended the fire and then shot his own within a split second, rebounding it back at Aang, who panicked, jumping thirty feet into the sky with air bending. "NononononoNO!" Zuko exclaimed.

"What is it? What happened?" Toph asked nervously, and Katara explained to the best of her ability. "I'm telling you, Aang. Try and rebound it with fire bending! Not air bending, Fire bending!" Zuko said. "Alright, let's try this again." He said, and the scene replayed, except this time the young avatar successfully rebounded the flames with his own and shot them back ant Zuko, who repeated the action, faster, they kept going, faster and faster, flames shooting dangerously around them. Katara watched Zuko, transfixed. He was in his own world, flames dancing around him. For the first time, Katara truly saw him as a prince, fire surrounding him, vaulting around him as it shot at his enemy at his command. Katara watched it licking at his fingertips, and yet he didn't sweat a drop. As the last fire shot at Aang he finally put it out with air bending, sweat dripped from his forehead. "Very good, Aang. I'm really pleased…" His voice trailed off as he finally noticed Katara and Toph. Both boys walked over. As Toph had Aang explain what they'd been doing. Zuko sat down by Katara.

"That was amazing, Zuko! I had no idea…it … I can't even describe it." Katara said, looking at Zuko's surprised face.

"Really? I mean, is there anything I'm doing wrong? Am I going to hard on him?" he asked, nervously.

"No, you're doing great. Besides you have to go a bit hard on him. The fire lord won't hold back, and he needs to be prepared…" They smiled shyly at each other.

"I'm just a bit nervous- I mean, I've never trained anyone before…" Zuko trailed away.

" I hadn't either, but now he's water bending almost as well as me. I'm sure it'll be fine. You seem to be doing a good job…Oh! Hello!" Katara said, looking up to see Uncle standing there, smiling.

"I over heard your conversation, and I was wondering if I could train Aang for the rest of the day- I was a general, after all…"

"Oh! Sure uncle. I was pretty tired after all that anyway…" Zuko replied, standing up, surprised. Uncle smiled and headed over to talk to Aang. Zuko looked at Katara.

"Isn't it about lunch time?" he asked, a exhausted smile on his face. Lunch was the only meal that everyone didn't eat together. Katara and Zuko fixed lunch and brought it to everyone, and after helping Sokka get another snake out of a room he was trying to fix up, they sat down together to eat. Zuko sat with his back against the wall, and Katara sat in his lap. They ate quietly, just taking each other in. Zuko noticed Katara had a bit of watermelon on her cheek, so he leaned down and licked it off her.

"Hey, can I have a bit of your watermelon?" He asked her.

"It depends, what are you gonna give me for it?" she asked, her eyes glinting. He grinned as she took a bite. He kissed her, tasting the watermelon together. Katara rested her head under his chin, sighing happily.

"Hello? Katara, are you in here?" A call came from the door. Zuko and Katara froze. It was Sokka.

Katara thought fast, dumping her lunch on the floor and standing up.

"Play along!" she whispered hurriedly and then called to Sokka. "I'm in here, sorry, Sokka." She said, a smile on her face. "I accidentally dropped my lunch, and Zuko was helping me clean up." She said, gesturing to Zuko, who hurriedly started picking up her lunch and putting it back on the plate.

"Honestly, Katara. Sometimes you're such a klutz…" he said, looking up at her slyly.

"Oh, and _you're_ one to talk, Zuko…" she said, fighting the urge to giggle.

"Oh, well when you're done you can go to that room by the fountain. I want that to be your new room, but the fountain doesn't work, and Zuko, you go too, there are scorpions, and Toph tells me you know how to deal with them." Sokka said, after a pause.

"Okay." Zuko said from the ground.

"We'll be there as soon as this is cleaned up, alright Sokka?" Katara said.

"Well don't count on me being there. I'm taking a break-I'm sick of all these creepy-crawlies." Sokka replied, walking away. Katara stood still for a moment as Sokka walked off. Suddenly she found her feet being swept from underneath her and she ended up in Zuko's lap, looking up at him as he smiled at her.

"_That_was close. If he found out…" Katara said, drifting off as Zuko kissed her again, softly and slowly. They broke off and finished cleaning up quickly. Zuko threw the spoiled food away and they shared the rest of his quickly. After that they took a remote path to the fountain, and spotted the room Zuko went to take care of the scorpions while Katara set to work on the fountain. As she scrubbed some of the grime that was too thick to water bend off, she listened to the sound of Zuko's fire bending as he killed the scorpions. She bended the grime off furiously. She was racing him- could fire or water get the job done faster? By the time That she coaxed the water out of the fountain and got it running, Zuko had just finished sweeping the last of the dead scorpions out of her room and was throwing them out of a window. Zuko admired the fountain.

"Wow. That's really beautiful, Katara. Good job." He said, smiling.

"It's a lot easier than killing hordes of scorpions! I've got to hand it to you, you probably did a lot more than me." She said, grinning sheepishly. He smiled at her.

"So, Katara. I hear that you and Toph are planning something." Zuko said, a questioning look on his face.

"Oh my goodness- how could I forget! Tonight's a festival night for our water tribe, and we were all gonna celebrate it! I need to go get ready and get Toph!" Katara exclaimed, worriedly. Zuko smiled as she ran off, calling for Toph. Sokka sauntered up to him and looked around.

"Dang. Good job- I really kinda thought you guys wouldn't be able to do it." He said, a lopsided grin in his face. "Anyway, you need to go get your best on- y'know, dress up. It's a festival night, and we're honoring it. Anyway, were meeting where we usually eat, so pass on the word to your uncle- I need to go get ready."

"Uh…okay…"Zuko said as Sokka walked off to go to his room. As Zuko headed back, he saw Toph and Katara cooking furiously ion the kitchen, and the smell of meat drifted up. He knew not to enter- meat was for special occasions up here, and Katara was busy enough already. He walked into his room to get dressed, to find his uncle there.

"Aaah, nephew, I've been meaning to talk to you." He said, smiling slyly. Zuko put his guard up- he knew better when his uncle got like this. "It's about the water bender, Katara." He spoke, and Zuko's heart immediately pounded furiously. Iroh smiled. "Oh, you like her, don't you?" he said, grinning as Zuko turned pink.

"What's it to you?" Zuko said defiantly, surprising his uncle. He wasn't usually so fast to give in.

"Well, how far have you gone with her?" Zuko was beet red now.

"W-what are you talking about?" Zuko stuttered. Iroh smiled and walked out, pausing to say,

"I expect grandchildren!" which left Zuko speechless and redder than a tomato. Zuko sat on his bed. His uncle was so…so… Zuko couldn't even find a word to describe him, so he gave up and pulled out his best clothes.


	6. Chapter 6 Festivities

**Chapter Six- Festivities**

Later that night, everyone but Sokka, Toph and Katara sat around a big bonfire, eating the feast the girls had prepared for them. They all started to wonder where they were when Sokka came over and, in a funny announcer voice, announced

"Now, you will witness a traditional dance from two not so traditional people, Katara and Toph!" As he sat down the girls walked into view and Aang and Zuko gasped. They were wearing long, flowing dresses and had flowers in their hair, which was down and combed out and shining in the firelight. Both of their dresses accented their figures, and they both were holding fans. Sokka, who had been carrying drums, put them down and started beating out elaborate music so well you got the feeling that back at the tribe, he'd done it more than once. Both girls held up their fans and launched into the dance, doing the same moves in time with the music, but in different directions. Iroh started singing to the music, and the girls kept moving, perfectly in tune with one another, yet they didn't even glance back to see the other. Zuko's heart beat furiously fast as he watched Katara spin around, moving her fans and feet elaborately, and swinging her hips around and making her skirt fly around. Aang watched Toph, but Zuko couldn't take his eyes off Katara. The song neared it's end and both girls went even faster, adding leaps and spins into the dance, both completely immersed in the song. At the end of the song Toph presented a flower to Aang, and Katara to Zuko with a sly smile.  
"Wow, Toph! That was so incredible!" Aang said, kissing Toph, who grinned. Sokka and Iroh discussed the song and drums, and Zuko smiled at Katara as she sat by him. They talked and ate with everyone, letting their fingertips touch just barely. Eventually, people started wandering off, first Toph and Aang then Iroh, and after Katara came back from putting dishes in the kitchen, Sokka and Zuko were gone. She sighed and headed back to her new room by the fountain, where she'd put all her stuff earlier. Maybe, she thought, I'll go visit Zuko later…  
"Katara?" she turned and found Zuko standing in her doorway.  
"Yes, Zuko?" she asked, smiling shyly.  
"I…I never got the chance to tell you how amazing you really were back there. It…you were incredible." Zuko said, looking at the candles around the room and lighting them with the wave of a hand. Katara blushed.  
"It wasn't that good…" she murmured, looking away. He kissed her forehead.  
"Katara, you were amazing! How can you not think so?" he asked her.  
"I don't know…" she said, reddening. He looked at her skin, glowing in the pale candlelight.  
"Katara, I need to know. Have you forgiven me? Truly?" he asked. She looked up and studied his face.  
"Yes, Zuko. I have forgiven you." She said, kissing him.  
"Really?" he asked her, uncertainly. She nodded.  
"Yes. Come on, let's blow out these candles and go to sleep before Sokka comes to check on me." She joked, and suddenly the flames on the candles dimmed. She looked at Zuko, who laid on the bed, stretching and yawning. Katara took the hint. She crawled on top of him, kissing his face as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing back. He undid the ties of her dress while she undid the ones on his shirt, suddenly filled with an indescribable want. Thy pulled apart from each other for a split second while Zuko slipped his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor with a gentle thud. She smiled, kissing him. Zuko kissed his way down her neck, tickling her skin with his tongue. He enjoyed the taste, and she enjoyed the feeling. Katara pressed herself against him, making Zuko's heartbeat and the flames on the candles flare up. She kissed him on the lips, letting their tongues intertwine in a loving dance while his fingers explored the curves of her body. After a while of this his fingers reached the edge of her lower wrap, and he looked at her questioningly, but this time Katara shook her head, whispering,  
"I don't want to lose it yet…" he smiled and kissed his way up her neck, finally letting his lips rest on hers again. After a few more minutes of kissing she rolled off of him and he snuffed the candles out with bending. She cuddled up to him, their skin touching, legs intertwined, hands clasped together.  
"Katara..." Zuko whispered to her, but she was already asleep, so he smiled and saved his sentiments for another time.


	7. Chapter 7 Suprises All Around

**Chapter Seven- Surprises All Around**

The next morning Zuko's eyes opened to the sun, and Katara. He smiled to himself, and Katara's eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning…" she mumbled, blushing as she pulled the covers up over her exposed chest. Zuko smiled.

"I ought to be at the training room by now…" he said.

"I ought to be cooking breakfast…" she said, grinning. Zuko stood up and put his shirt on, but as he was buttoning it, he heard Aang's voice,

"Katara? Are you here? Sokka says it's time to-" Katara dove down to the floor on the far side of the bed. "Hey Zuko? Have you seen Katara?"

"No but you could try the bathroom, if she's not in the kitchen." Zuko replied, seemingly nonchallant. Ang thankked him and headed out.

"Wow, nice one." He said, sitting on the bed. Katara blushed, standing up as he held out her wrap. She was painfully aware of her state of undress, and she gabbed it from him quickly.

"Help me get this back on, will you?" she commanded. He helped her wrap the white cloth around her chest, standing behind her. Katara sighed. "I'm gonna have to apologize to Aang before we leave today…" she murmured to herself.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked as they finished up and she walked over to get her regular clothes.

"_We _are going to the market- everyone needs a half day off, and I have a surprise set up for Sokka." Katara said, grinning as she pulled on her clothes.

"What-" Zuko began to ask, but Katara cut him off.

"You'll see when we get there, and no sooner." She said, a sly smile on her face. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for the kitchen, leaving him puzzling all the way to training, where Aang waited.

Later, that afternoon, Zuko and Aang, sweating and shirtless, walked from the training room to find everyone waiting for them.

"Get cleaned up, people. We're going on a field trip!" Toph called, grinning as Katara water bended cool water onto both of them, cleaning and refreshing them. She handed them their shirts and everyone loaded onto Appa, and they flew down to town.

"Sokka, I've got a surprise for you, so close your eyes." Katara commanded, and Sokka did, letting Katara guide him through the crowd. Finally they reached the tea shop and Katara said, "Okay, Sokka! Open your eyes!" Sokka opened his eyes, and found Suki standing in front of him, grinning. They embraced immediately.

"I missed you so much!" She said joyfully, and Sokka replied with a kiss. He looked around.

"Where's dad?" he asked.

"Your father went to free some of the other prisoners across the fire nation- I planned on helping, but I figured you guys are my priority." She replied, smiling.

"I hope he'll be okay…" Sokka murmured, and Suki put her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. After our jail break with Zuko, I think he can handle anything!" she said, grinning. Sokka's eyes brightened, and he grinned again.

They spent the whole day at the market. The sun went down, and the small town lit up, with lanterns and lights placed every where, and some how they all got separated.

Sokka sat with Suki under a tree just outside of town.

"What have you been up to, Sokka?" she asked as he stroked her hair.

"Missing you every day." He replied, grinning. Suki giggled.

"Seriously, Sokka." She said, smiling.

"I'm serious!" he replied. She laughed, and he smiled and kissed her.

Aang and Toph held hands as they walked down the street, and Aang described the things that the vendors were selling. Toph asked a few questions, but was mostly understanding of what was going on around them.

"Aang?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking at her. She looked down at her feet with sightless eyes.

"I'll probably tell them tonight- when are you gonna tell the guys?" she said, blushing.

Aang was silent for a moment.

"The time will come, and present itself to me. Soon, I am sure." He replied, looking at the sky. Toph smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's go eat something. I think Iroh's at the tea house- let's go there." He squeezed her hand and they headed toward Iroh.

Zuko held hands with Katara as they sat on a bench in a small park. They were both quiet as children ran by, laughing and shrieking happily. As the sun went down, the people left to go home for dinner, and the lanterns were lit by an old woman, who smiled at them and left.

"The fountain looks beautiful…" Katara murmured to herself.

"So do you." Zuko said quietly, looking at her. She blushed and smiled. He kissed her forehead.

"Zuko…when are we gonna tell the others? I don't want to slink around behind everyone's back for much longer, really." She said, looking down. "And I know Sokka will probably be mad about it, but I'm willing to take it for you, Zuko…" Zuko smiled gently, and blushed.

"It'll happen in due time, Katara. I promise you I'll tell soon…what if you tell the girls and I tell the guys? I'm sure you three will get together tonight to chat, and that'll leave the guys together…" Zuko suggested.

"I guess that'll work, but Sokka's gonna be roaring mad…" Katara thought aloud. Zuko put his hand on under her chin and gently lifted her face so their eyes met.

"I'll deal with him for you, that way you don't have to, okay?" He said, smiling in the light of the lanterns. Katara smiled and put her arms around him, and they kissed for a while. After they pulled away from each other, Zuko said, "Come on, let's go eat- I'll bet you anything Uncle's at the tea house."

That night, after every one had eaten, and they'd returned to the Temple, The girls met in Katara's room.

"Oh goodness, I've missed you guys so much!" Suki exclaimed, and the three embraced, then sat in a circle on her bed. "So? What's the latest dirt?" Suki asked, grinning.

Unknown to the trio, Aang, Sokka and Zuko, having nothing better to talk about, had decided to snoop. They crouched silently outside the door, in the shadows so they wouldn't be seen.

"Well, I'd like to ask a similar question." Toph said, grinning. Suki smiled.

"Seriously, how have you been?" Katara asked Suki, smiling.

"Really bored. I truly do miss Sokka, although you can't tell him that. It'll go to his head!" Suki replied, and the girls giggled.

Zuko and Aang silently snickered as Sokka tried his best to ignore them.

"What about you, Toph? How're things with Aang?" Suki asked, and Katara turned.

"He's grown up a lot, to tell you guys the truth. His training is really effective, and he's gotten stronger, but I think what's really causing him to mature is being back at the air temple. 'Ol twinkle toes is becoming very, very wise, which leads me to believe he's been talking to the dead." The girls laughed, and Aang grinned, blushing. "But while we're still on the subject of maturity, I have an announcement." Toph said, and both girls fell silent immediately. "Well, since you two are my best friends, I felt that I should be the one to announce that…" Toph paused.

"Come on, Toph! Spill!" Suki said, grinning excitedly.

"I'm pregnant!" Toph announced, and the girls squealed with excitement, tackling Toph with hugs. Aang received grins and a punch on the arm from Sokka, as well as a pat on the back from a smiling Zuko.

"Oh my gosh Toph! That is so great!!" Katara exclaimed.

"Really! Congratulations, Toph! Tell Aang I said so!" Suki said grinning. Toph grinned, blushing.

"So you guys finally did the dirty, huh?" Katara said, a sly smile on her face, and they all laughed.

"Speaking of that, how are you and Zuko?" Toph asked, turning on Katara.

"What??" Suki turned to her.

"Haven't you heard? They're our undercover lovers!" Toph said, grinning.

"Seriously? That's awesome! How far have you guys gone?" Suki asked, excited.

"Not much, stealing kisses, and I guess I've spent the night with him a few times, but not much has happened…" Katara said, smiling and blushing.

Outside, Aang grinned, but Sokka's smile had melted. Sokka slowly turned to face Zuko, who was slightly nervous, and trying not to show it by smiling at Aang, who obviously was happy for them.

"You will meet me after we're done here. We need to talk." Sokka whispered in a surprisingly uncharacteristic serious voice. Zuko just nodded.

"That's great!" Suki exclaimed happily. Katara sighed.

"I wish my brother was more like you two- I just know he's gonna explode when we tell him… Zuko said he'd do it, but I'm truly afraid that Sokka's gonna attack him or something…" Katara faded off, and suddenly Sokka lost it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GONNA LOSE IT? I'M PREFECTLY CALM, I JUST DO NOT APPROVE!" Sokka yelled, bursting in. Suki stood up.

"Sokka-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Listen, Suki, I really don't think you guys understand. She was put under my protection a long time ago, and I really don't want her to get hurt!"

"And you think _I'm_gonna hurt her?!" Zuko said angrily, walking in, anger seething from him. Aang walked in.

"Guys, let's calm down…"

"I AM CALM!" Both Zuko and Sokka yelled, then they looked at each other. Suddenly Sokka turned to Katara.

"Katara! You need to decide, right now. Who is more important to you- Zuko or me? Because I don't think you can have any kind of healthy relationship with _him_while I'm still alive! I will not allow it!" Sokka asked, and Katara stopped. She loved Zuko but if she chose him, Sokka would hold a grudge against her, and if she didn't she'd risk losing Zuko, which she definitely didn't want. "Well, Katara?" Sokka urged angrily. Tears welled up in her eyes and She ran out of the room, and Zuko ran after her. Sokka made a move to follow, but Suki grabbed his arm.

"Let them talk it out, Sokka. It's not your decision anymore." She said, her eyes glinting.

"What are you talking about?! She's my little sister- I'm in charge of her!"

"You were in charge of her! But she's not a little girl anymore, Sokka! She's seventeen! Everyone needs to grow up and accept the changes sometime, and I think it's about time for you to do that!" Suki yelled. Sokka was stunned by her harshness. He sat on the bed, his head in his hands. She sat next to him, and Toph and Aang slipped back to their room.

"I never thought she'd move on…" Sokka said, his voice quivering slightly.

"She hasn't moved on, Sokka. She'll always be your sister. But every girl needs to be loved in a way that brothers can't love them. Like the love you and I share- it's different than the love of families…" Sokka sighed.

"Come on. We need to get some sleep- we'll discuss this in the morning." she said, and they headed off to his room.

Zuko found Katara sitting by the fountain, holding her mother's necklace. She sighed.

"Mom always knew how to solve an argument between us…" Zuko sat by her, looking at the familiar necklace. He remembered how he'd used it to get to her, how he'd not understood his strange, unique feelings for her, so he'd taken her captive. It had been foolish and reckless, and had ended in disaster. She leaned on him as he put his arm around her. " I wish Sokka would understand how I feel…" A tear trickled down her cheek, and he wiped it away.

"It'll be okay, alright, Katara? I promise you, no matter what it takes, it'll be okay. I love you , Katara, and I swear to the gods, that whether it be brothers or fire lords, I will protect you. " he said, and hugged her. She cried freely then, tears streaming down her face, sobs escaping her lips. Zuko held her, knowing, somehow, that even though she was crying, it was a good thing.

"I love you too." she bawled into him, and he held her tightly. After a while she'd cried herself to sleep in his arms, so he carried her to her room, which, to his surprise, was empty. He put her in the bed, gently arranging the pillows and pulling up the covers over her. He slipped into bed beside her, and fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8 Relocation

**Chapter Eight- Relocation**

"Well people, I've got some bad news that I really should've told you yesterday, but was so caught up that I didn't." Suki said, breaking the silence the next morning. Everyone stared at her. "The fire nation suspects that you're here."

"WHAT?! Isn't that a bit too important to be telling us late?" Zuko exclaimed.

"Yeah, we need to pack up and find a new place, not to mention finding a safe route…" Aang said, slightly nervous.

"Actually, I do know a place…"Zuko said, slightly distant. "It's my old summer home on Ember Island. No one would think to look there, and it's a perfect place to prepare for Sozen's comet and Aang's attack on the fire lord…" Aang stiffened, but nodded.

"Will Appa carry all of us?" Zuko asked. Aang nodded again.

"We better get packed then. No telling when the fire nation will find us…" Sokka said, standing. Everyone nodded, and Iroh drew a map while everyone packed their things.

As they loaded the last of their things, Katara noticed that Aang was missing, but Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's just let him say goodbye on his own. There's no telling whether he'll see this place again…" Katara nodded and went to help Toph with her bags. Zuko climbed onto Appa only to find Uncle there, sipping tea.

"I heard about you and Katara, Zuko. I'm quite proud. Just remember what I said two nights ago…" Zuko blushed deeply.

"D-don't be ridiculous Uncle! I-"

"Zuko, could you give me a hand? I can't get on with Toph's bag…" Katara called up, and he immediately helped her up, ignoring his uncle's grin. They lifted off after Aang came back, holding hands with Toph, and they flew for many hours.

The sun was just above the horizon when they arrived. They got unpacked and into their rooms, Aang with Toph, Sokka with Suki, and Zuko with Katara, and Iroh slept in his own room down the hall.

Zuko sat on the porch, looking at the beach where he, Mai, Azula and Ty Lee had been at peace for once. Things with Mai had been so awkward, and he felt like a fool, knowing how love could be now. How could he have been so blind? They ate dinner in the main dining room, where silence ruled before everyone retired to their rooms.

Katara sat on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair. Zuko remembered that this had been his parents' room.

"Zuko, you're so quiet…it's not like you." Katara said, coming up behind him and hugging him. He looked at their reflection in the mirror, candlelight making their faces glow.

"I remember coming here with my parents, back when we were a family…" Zuko said, sighing. Katara kissed him on the cheek and got into the bed. He slipped in beside her and put his arms around her waist, snuggling up to each other. Zuko bended the candles out, and kissed Katara on the head. She sighed contently, and they fell asleep.

They spent the next three days preparing for Sozen's comet. Aang and Zuko practiced rigorously, hardly even stopping for meals. Sokka was more silent than usual, still coming to terms with Katara and Zuko, and Toph was also unusually quiet, worried about Aang's attack. Suki and Katara entertained themselves by going to the beach and practicing their fighting. Tension was high and they were uncomfortable, just waiting for Sozen's comet. Aang was constantly arguing with Zuko about killing the fire lord, something he truly didn't want to do. Zuko thought it was the only way to truly stop him, but there was truly some hesitation- he may be a monster, but he was still Zuko's father, and a human being. They got into a big argument and Aang went to meditate on the porch, taking Momo with him. It was two days before Sozen's comet, and they were going to travel to get closer to the fire lord the next day.

Zuko sat on the bed, candles flaring around him. Katara quietly opened the door and walked over to sit behind him.

"Zuko…" she began quietly. "I know you want Aang to take your view on this, but I can't help it he doesn't want to. Aang has always found the way, and I'm sure he won't fail this time. I truly can't say more than that." Zuko looked at her. She was so beautiful..

"Katara, the comet comes in two days, and I don't know if I'm ready. I know that I'm supposed to face Azula, but I want you there with me. I can't do this alone, and you're the one I want by my side." He said, and she nodded.

"I will come. I've wanted to get her anyway, and I know that we can do it, Zuko."

"Katara, just promise me you won't get hurt, okay?" Zuko said, gently putting his hand on her face. She smiled, her heart fluttering. Something was going to happen, and she was ready, she could feel it.

"I promise." She whispered, and he kissed her. She lay down, pillows around her, as they kissed, tongues getting reacquainted. The candles dimmed as Zuko's shirt slipped to the floor and his hands slowly slipped off her dress. He kissed down her neck while she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer, little moans escaping from her throat. Her dress slipped to the floor, and Zuko kissed his way up her stomach, his fingers slowly tugging at her upper wrap. As it fell to the floor he gently kissed all the way up to her lips, kissing fast and strong, wanting each other more each one. Her hands slid down his back, pulling at his pants, which slipped off, revealing his wrap. His finger ran like water over her body, and she moaned softly. His fingers played at her waist and breasts, and he began unwrapping her lower wrap as he kissed her neck, and she groaned and pulled him closer. Gently, he unwrapped his own, and they both fell to the floor.

The next morning Katara woke up, slightly sore, and snuggled into Zuko's bare chest.

"Good morning…" he said, stroking her hair. She smiled and sighed.

"I wish we didn't have to leave- I don't even wanna move…" Zuko chuckled.

"We'll come back here someday. Just you and me, how 'bout it?" he asked, smiling.

"Hmmm…promise?" she asked, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He grinned.

"Promise."

"Well I suppose it's a deal then." She said, getting up and dressing sloppily. "I'm gonna go bathe." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled.

"I might just join you." He said, getting dressed. Katara opened the door and stepped out.

After her bath she was starting breakfast when Toph ran in

"Aang is gone!" she said, nervously. "He's left his glider, and he's not in town- Suki checked!"

"Calm down, Toph, I'm sure he'll turn up."

"Momo's with him, I don't think he plans on coming back…" Zuko walked in.

"Don't worry, Toph, we'll track him down. I'll-"

"There's no time, Zuko. We need to move out, and meet with the White Lotus- they're our only chance at holding the city. We need to go there and come up with our plan. Aang will find his way, I'm sure of it." Iroh said, coming in and placing his hand on Zuko's shoulder. They packed up and everyone looked back fearfully, hoping Aang would show up suddenly as they flew away. He didn't.

"Don't worry. He'll show up." Zuko said as Katara settled down in his lap for the ride.


	9. Chapter 9 Battles

**Chapter Nine- Battle**

They spent the night at the White Lotus campsite- all five of them in one tent, which turned out to be extremely awkward. Iroh spent his night planning with the other members and sleeping.

In the morning, Zuko and Katara got Appa ready to go to the fire nation to confront Azula.

"Hey, Zuko, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sokka called. Katara glanced at Zuko nervously, but he went to go talk to Sokka.

"Yes? Wha-" Zuko started, but Sokka cut him off.

"Listen, I was a really big jerk back at the air temple, and I'm sorry. I just am so used to being the one watching over Katara that I didn't really think of her, and she really likes you. So please, take care of her, alright?" Zuko was speechless. "Oh, and I'll kill you if you let her get hurt, man. I'm serious!" Sokka finished, then turned and walked off. When Zuko returned, Appa was ready, and Katara immediately asked,

"What happened?"

"He apologized to me." Zuko said, smiling, and Katara hugged him. They climbed onto Appa and, after saying goodbye and good luck to everyone, took off. They were silent for most of the ride, both of them nervous about Azula and worried about Aang. As they neared the palace, Katara kissed Zuko.

"This is it…" she murmured. Zuko nodded.

"Lets do this." They jumped off Appa, and straight into their stances.

"I'm becoming fire lord today, Azula, not you!" Zuko called, and she laughed, a bit crazily.

"Alright, Zuzu, let's do this! Agne Kai!" she challenged him, standing up and waving off the royal hairpiece.

"I accept!" Zuko called. Katara turned to him.

"What? I thought we were in this together!" she exclaimed, worried.

"It's okay, Katara. There's something…wrong with her- I can't explain it, but she's slipping. And this way, nobody has to get hurt." Katara took a deep breath and nodded, standing clear from their firing range. They got into their stances and the fight began, a deadly dance, red-orange and blue-white flames fighting, colliding, both people attacking and defending expertly. The fight lasted for what seemed like an eternity, probably only fifteen minuets. Zuko managed to knock Azula back, and she jumped up, furiously.

"What's the matter, Azula? No lightning today? Afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko taunted, getting ready to redirect.

"Oh, I'll show you lightning!" Azula yelled crazily, Conjuring up the lightning, leaping crazily from her fingers. Katara stood behind Zuko, praying silently. She watched Azula's hands shoot and too late saw it coming toward her. Time seemed to stop as Zuko jumped sideways to take it.

_I promise…_

A silent scream escaped her throat as the lightning connected with his body and he fell to the floor, writhing and curling into a ball as little currents danced on his body. Katara ran to him but almost got hit by blue fire. She turned to see Azula laughing insanely, hair fallen down around her face.

"I'd like to be the one taking care of little Zuzu if you don't mind!" she yelled, shooting fire insanely as Katara took momentary shelter behind a pillar. Looking around, she realized there was water running underneath the grate she was standing on. She spotted a chain and a plan formed in her head. She ran and grabbed the chain and turned to see Azula standing just on the other side of the grate.

She grinned and started talking, swaggering forward, but Katara couldn't hear what she was saying. Her heart was pounding insanely, but instead of thumping she felt it was _Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, Zuko_. She stepped forward, and as Azula put those two fingers forward, ready to end it, Katara brought water around them , freezing them both into a miniature iceberg, Azula's fingers centimeters from her throat. Katara carefully bended the water around her, moving Azula's hands behind her back, and slowly chaining them there. Work was slow and her lungs strained as she urged them to hold for just a few more moments. Then she released her hold on the water and they both fell to the floor, gasping for air. Katara tied the chain to the grate and rushed over to Zuko. She turned him over and quickly slid his shirt down over his shoulders, bending her healing water over the gaping wound on his chest. He breathed out in relief and opened his eyes.

"Thank you, Katara…" he said, and a tear fell from her face onto his scar, and she smiled a bit as she wiped it away.

"I think I'm the one that should be thanking you…" She said, leaning down to kiss him.

She helped him up and they both looked at the sky, where a single blue light hat appeared, going straight up. "Aang…" Katara murmured, as an orange light appeared beside it. They were even, but the orange slowly over took the blue.

"Come on, Aang, fight 'em!" Zuko called, as if Aang would be able to hear. Katara squeezed his hand as the blue slowly disappeared, but suddenly it overtook everything, in a burst of blue. Zuko, kissed Katara on the forehead and they smiled as the lights slowly disappeared. They walked over to Azula, who struggled violently, fire shooting in all directions, until she fell down, crying miserably.

"Come on, Zuko. I'm betting the others are gonna need a ride." Katara said as Appa landed, and they climbed on. Zuko lay down while Katara's took the reigns, and they flew off toward Aang, and hopefully the others, all alive and well.

They flew off toward the light, and Zuko lay in the back, resting. Katara, steering Appa, glanced back nervously. They landed to find Aang and Toph kissing, Sokka standing on one leg using Suki as a crutch, and the fire lord in a heap, glaring furiously at them. Katara helped Zuko up and they clambered off Appa, holding hands.

"Aang took away his bending, Katara. He's somewhat safe now." Toph said, seeing her nervously eying the fallen man, who looked away.

"What happened, Sokka?" Katara asked, pulling out her healing waters, but he waved her away.

"I'm sure we all have amazing sides of the story to tell, but right now I think that all we need is a ride home, and to go to Ba Sing Se." He replied, and they all clambered up onto Appa. Aang put the fire lord's feet into rock shackles, tying him down.

"Don't worry. It's only until they come to take you to jail. You can think about the lives you almost destroyed in the meantime." Aang said, before propelling himself onto Appa's back. They flew in silence, everyone weary from the day's events. They all looked back as the horizon as the comet flew out of sight, and the moon rose into the sky. A flock of birds flew up around them and Katara rested her head gingerly on Zuko's shoulder. Peace at last.


	10. Chapter 10 Endings and Beginnings

**Chapter Ten-Endings and Beginnings**

They sat around a bonfire at the beach on Ember Island, two days later. They finished telling their amazing tales, and they all stared into the fire peacefully.

"So Zuko, I hear your coronation is tomorrow." Aang said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Zuko said, grinning. "I'd like you to be there with me, Aang, actually." He said, and Aang smiled.

"I'll be there." He said, and Sokka spoke up.

"The rest of us will be there too, in the crowd, cheering ya on, so no pressure, right?" he said, grinning, and they all laughed.

"I'm tired- I'll see you guys tomorrow at the coronation, okay?" Toph said, standing up, and Aang stood up with her, taking his hand as they walked off.

"'Night." Sokka said, but Suki looked over, taking his hand.

"Actually, Sokka, I'd like to go to bed too…"

"Sure. See you guys tomorrow." He said, and they left too. Katara rested her head on his shoulder and the fire slowly burned out. They looked across the ocean at the moon, and they smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Katara asked, sitting up and looking at Zuko. He touched his chest gingerly. I don't know…can you check?" he said softly. Katara gently slipped his robes down off his shoulders, leaving him shirtless. She touched his chest gingerly , where his wound was, and he slipped his arms around her waist, kissing her passionately. She kissed him back.

His fingers brushed against her wrap, and she smiled and shook her head. "You're too hurt for that, and you know it." She said, and he sighed.

"It was worth a shot, right?" He said, smiling, and they both sat by the fire in each other's arms, watching the flames turn to embers. "Hey, Katara?"

"Yeah?" she asked, her eyes almost closed as she watched the moon travel up among the stars.

"What do you say about being fire lady?" Katara's eyes opened, and she looked at him.

"What are you saying?" she asked, confused.

"You know…"He said, looking down.

"No, I really don't." Zuko looked her in the eyes.

"Marry me, Katara." He said, and she was silent for a moment.

"Of course I will!" she cried, hugging him, then immediately backing away, apologizing, "Sorry, sorry- I forgot…" He half smiled, half grimaced at her, and they both laughed. He smiled and kissed her again, running his hands through her hair.

"This is going to be something very beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, and she nodded, taking his hand. "A new age has begun, I think , Katara. All the nations will rebuild, and the air benders will return in a few centuries, and we'll all live in peace." He said, looking off into the future with eyes unclouded by troubles. Katara smiled.

"And it all begins with us, now. We'll undo what has been done, and remake this place." She said. They kissed one more time. "Come on, Zuzu, you've got a big day tomorrow. Coronation, engagement announcement, and saving the world. You're gonna need your sleep." Katara said, standing. He took her hand and together, they walked off to join the others, and to start a better, more perfect world.

The End

By Wolf Aerith 2008


End file.
